halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M7S Caseless Submachine Gun
Untitled umm... is this canon? I have never heard of this before. :P --UNSCOH General Blemo (Talk) :yeah, its in ghosts of onyx and the art of halo. theres a pic in the art of halo, ill try to scan it and add it to the page.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 03:28, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Thanks! SOmething new! =D --UNSCOH General Blemo (Talk) laser sight I highly doubt there's a laser sight under the barrel because it has a red dot sight on the top witch if anything is the exact same thing as a laser sight so having both red dot sight and laser sight would be kinda pointless if anything I'm thinking it's a flashlight Lancer AR 19:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I wonder what the response of players would be if bungie put this weapon into Halo 3 What would you think? I really don't think this is cannon I meen its a mod and theres not much about anywere else. Mendoza 8:29, 8 july 2007 (UTC) if it wasnt cannon, why would it be in the art of halo?? Keep it anyway. :P --Blemo TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 05:43, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Its canon and been confirmed in multiple sources. One of the novels, the art of Halo apparently, Halo 2 vista (sort of) and Bungie have released info on the SMG that talks about the S version breifly. --Ajax 013 11:49, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Update: It was hinted at that this weapon might make an appearance in Halo 3 when it was mentioned in the recent Bungie Weekly update (15 August, 2007) Heres a link Ecko87 03:47, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Rename Should this be renamed to the M7-SD Caseless Submachingun, since nearly every silenced weapon has the SD suffix, rather than just S? -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' 06:52, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Nevah mind. -- ''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' 04:03, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Formating Please properly format sources. See Help:Ref for info. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Suppressor I noticed that the suppressed M7 featured in the Halo 3: ODST trailer looks more like a suppressed Mac 10 (e.g., the wide diameter suppressor casing) or Heckler & Koch MP5SD3 (which has an integral, non-detachable suppressor). This distances it from previous 'versions' of the M7S, which appeared to have smaller 'stubbie' or detachable suppressor types (contrary to the possible HK influence). On a personal note, I can't wait to double-tap a few Grunts with this thing next fall. Leo 22:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I was playing some ODST earlier today in New Mombasa streets and i was trying to be stealth and i was a good 50 yards from a brute and i fired some rounds with the M7 that didnt even come close to the brute and thats when i noticed that the silencer dosent even do its job because 4 brutes just turned around and immediatly started shooting me. So i have a question is the silencer realy supposed to silence the gun or is it just there to make it look cool? User jackalaka23 :Sound suppressors only muffle the sound; they do not actually silence the weapon. "Silencer" is a misnomer. SmokeSound off! 04:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) And the AI doesnt seen programmed to ignored silenced weapon fire at all, in fact when I attack any AI no matter the weapon in ODST the AI came charging right where I was, especally the Brutes. Firehawk77 14:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps you are too close? SmokeSound off! 16:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ODST Will it make an appearance in ODST's multiplayer? (matchmaking, forge, etc.) Or mabye even get incorporated into standard multiplayer maps considering all the changes made to them as it is?--Anonymous Most likely not. They can't "add" stuff to already existing maps. But it is possible to include them into the 3 new Mythic maps like how the 7 Wood was included with Sandbox.--Halofighter92 19:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Halo 3: ODST won't have any multiplayer. All it has is just the campaign, firefight, and theater mode. So the max amount of players you can ever play with will be 4. Reticule? I thought the M7 SMG as well as this one always had the MA5B reticule. If so then I don't think it's worth putting in the trivia section. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Agreed --DisturbedScorch 23:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) silencer Rename it to suppressor which it is--Paladin cross 11:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Smart linked scope. I read somewhere that it was acutally a smart linked scope. It was either in the manual or on B.net. --DisturbedScorch 23:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Magazine size... Is the magazine really 48 rounds? In ODST it appears to still be 60... I would confirm it myself but my 360's disk drive just went out on me. Firehawk77 14:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) It is 48 rounds, I checked myself. It does seem like the firing rate has been slowed a bit or something, though. Doesn't feel like it runs out of ammo any faster. Versus Assault Rifle Does anyone else think this gun behaves the same way the assault rifle always should've behaved? Accurate with burst fire, scope, effective at all ranges except very long, not overly powerful, 48 round mag. I mean, the Halo 3 assault rifle is also in ODST, but does anyone really use it? The assault rifle ends up behaving more like an SMG in comparison. Granted, the assault rifle is a bit stronger, but because it holds less ammunition it's no more effective. Plus it's more inaccurate at range. I'm just thinking, why didn't they do this to the assault rifle? 40-some round mag, better range.... The SMG shouldn't fulfill the role of an assault rifle. Oh well. I guess we should be happy we finally get an effective mid-range automatic weapon. Tactics? Shouldn't we have a "tactics" section for this? Like every other weapon? Or is it just a bit underpowered? It looks to me. Against Brutes at least. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 12:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :It would be similar to the standard M7 SMG tactics section. So, there is no point really.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC)